


14. Flowers

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feelings to fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language of Flowers, Moving On, Multi, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Everyone has a story, or a moment in their lives that means something. And every flower has a meaning.





	14. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Posted -before midnight- August 14th
> 
> Hey look, feelings.

Fresh dew glistened against emerald grass as the morning sun began to reach up into the clear blue sky. The grass was soft and didn’t even bother making any sort of resemblance of a sound as Hank walked down the rows of stones. There was a bite of cold to the air but Hank didn’t notice. He was wearing his hoodie anyways. In his hands he clutched a banquet of white and pink carnations, and a single daffodil.

He had left a note on the kitchen table for Connor and Colin when the woke up, saying to head to work and he’d meet up with them there. He had wanted to do this alone. It was incredibly hard for him, but he’d been making progress in recovering. He was sober more often than not now. But having Connor and now Colin to take care of played a part in that. Though, if Connor knew that he had come out here, he would be proud.

Hank spotted the stone he was looking for and paused for a minute before swallowing and walking over to it. He knelt in front of the stone and placed a hand on the top, his heart aching. The granite was still as smooth as it had been when it had first been placed three and a half years ago. Someone seemed to been taking good care of the plot though. His heart ached as he remembered stuff he used to drown out with alcohol. “Hey Cole…” He whispered.

The headstone was simple. Cole Anderson. September 23, 2029 - October 11, 2035. Hank had already crashed into too much of a depressed rut to ask for anything else to be put on the headstone at the time. He remembered how small the service had been. The family of one of Cole’s only friend, Captain Fowler, and himself. It had ironically been raining that day. Then again, it seemed to rain a lot in Detroit. 

It still hurt, so much. Even though it had been a few years and Hank was recovering from the pit of depression he’d fallen into. He knew it would always hurt. Some pain just never went away. “Jeez,” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, “You don’t need to see your old man cry,” He said, trying to make a light joke but it didn’t work all that well. At least not to ease the weight of sorrow. 

“I’ve got a couple androids living with me. You would’ve loved Connor. I’m sure he would’ve loved you too,” Hank knew he was talking to himself and he wasn’t really talking to Cole, but he wanted to just talk, “Colin has issues but I’m sure you would’ve found a way to make him smile.” Hank swallowed and pursed his lips for a second, trying to keep the tears away. “I… I miss you Cole. So much. I-I’m sorry I didn’t do better… I love you.”

Hank knew if he didn’t head to work soon Connor may become worried, and he was starting to cry. He didn’t want anyone seeing him like this, especially not Cole. He very gentle set the flowers he had brought on the ground in front of the headstone. He pressed a kiss to his fingers before placing his hand on top of the headstone. Slowly, he pushed himself up so he was standing, “I’ll be back in a couple weeks. I promise,” He whispered for shoving his hands into his pockets and walked back to his car.

* * *

 

The sun was just peeking over the mountains and shining down on Detroit as Elijah made the hike to the hill. He had a satchel with him, with some gardening supplies and seeds in it. This may seem strange for a man such as Elijah Kamski to be doing but he had his reasons. It was the perfect time of the year to be planting flowers. He wanted enough time to get all the seeds he had brought with time to break down into tears if that happened, before Chloe came looking for him. 

Elijah smiled sadly as he saw the pink Azalea bushes. He knew with how they had grown that this year there would be no seeing the empty shell of Callie. It was probably overgrown with roots and covered with dirt anyways, even if the plants hadn’t been big enough to hide where it had been. “Hello Callie,” He greeted out of habit, “I have seeds to plant. I hope they'll add some color. I know you'll like that.” 

Elijah set his satchel down and pulled out a trowel. He got right into working, digging into the ground, turning up grass and soil around the Azalea plants. He wanted the perfect area to plant these seeds. He wanted the hill to be colorful by the summer and he wanted the flowers to start running wild as the years passed. He hoped it would be gorgeous and perfect in every way. Maybe Chelsea would help him make some birdhouses to put on the hill. 

“Chelsea sold her first painting yesterday. She was so happy that android rights allowed her to do so, but she was nervous to at first. Carl helped her.” Elijah was perfectly capable of actually talking to Callie but this still had meaning to it. He might have been able to save Callie's program but that didn't change the fact that she had died. “Carrie and Chloe are doing well too,” Elijah continued, “Carrie has been talking about joining the police force, but I know she'll stay. She knows I can't take care of myself without all of you. And Chloe… well, I think Chloe is exploring her interests in love. I've been encouraging it,” Elijah talked like a proud father. And he pretty much was. 

Elijah once again smiled sadly as he pulled out the seeds and started placing them into the dirt, making sure they were spaced out and covered properly. He didn’t care that his hands were covered in dirt because he had chosen not to wear any gloves. It was a strange but relaxing feeling, the soft yet crumbly dirt between his fingers and against his skin. Maybe this had been why Callie loved gardening so much. Though it was more likely just because she cared about every living thing. 

Elijah realized that he wasn’t referring to her in past tense in his thoughts. It dawned on him that this was because he was starting to accept what had happened and would eventually be able to move on in a good way. His smile softened as he finished and gathered up his stuff. As he was about to leave he paused then gently picked an azalea. “Take care,” He said softly before walking back towards his house, holding the flower close to his heart.

* * *

 

Ralph talked to himself happily as he tended to the plants Kara had helped him plant outside his home. He liked these plants. They were pretty bushed with delicate flowers and he took the best care of them. He wanted them to be perfect so that he could show Miss Kara and the little one. But he did wish that he had plants for inside. He didn’t have any way of getting any without stealing. He wasn’t functional enough for work. So he did his best to take care of the home he was allowed to have.

Ralph perked up, looking up from the bush he was currently working on when he noticed Colton had come back and he saw the other’s back as he walked inside. Ralph jumped to his feet and hurriedly ran inside. He was always excited when Colton came back from working at a daycare nearby. He had been happy when Colton had decided what he wanted to do and that he wanted to work with children, despite what he was capable of. Even though it meant Colton wasn’t around as much. At least Colton had decided to stay with him as a housemate instead of living with Hank, Colin, and Connor. “Did you have a good day?” Ralph asked as he approached Colton, “Ralph had a good day. Ralph had been taking very good care of the plants Miss Kara gave him for outside.”

Colton smiled when he heard the very familiar voice of the WR600 android. He enjoyed Ralph’s company. Ralph was different, in a way Colton found pleasant. It was something different compared to the rest of what seemed like the entire world. “Yeah, I did. Work was good. And I saw. They look gorgeous.” Colton said, “Oh and I got you something,” He turned and picked up a pot that he had just sent down on the dining room table. He held it out for Ralph.

“Graptopetalum bella,” Ralph stated automatically. He had instantly recognized what type of plants was in the pot. It was in his program to recognize every type of plants and know how to care for them. Then Ralph gasped a little, “Succulents!” He explained happily, clapping his hands together. Colton had gotten him a pot of graptopetalum bella succulents to take care of! And they were plants he could have inside. He quickly took the pot and placed it by one of the windows, right where he had been wanting a plant. “Thank you!” He ran back over to Colton and hugged him tightly.

Colton couldn’t help but laugh and smile brightly. He was so happy to see Ralph excited like this. Ralph got excited over various things, but Colton knew that plants made Ralph the happiest. He hugged Ralph back, “You’re welcome,” He said cheerfully, “Maybe we can get some more indoor plants later. They would look lovely and bring a lot of color!” Colton knew that Ralph would of course agree immediately, and he smiled the brightest he could.

* * *

 

Gavin was pretty sure he was half asleep as he stared at the coffee pot, watching as the dark delectable liquid called coffee aka caffeine poured into it. He was making it straight black, and strong. Strong enough he was going to have the entire pot to himself. Well, this was what happened when he was allowed to pull an all nighter to work on a case. Even Conan had left at some point. Had it been morning by the time he left? Gavin didn’t remember, or care that much.

There was a small ding when the coffee pot finished filling and Gavin grabbed it right away, pouring some of the contents into a large mug that had a raccoon face on it. He picked up the mug and cradled it to his chest for a moment, just feeling the heat radiating from it, before he took a long sip. He sighed in satisfaction, not even noticing how the temperature was near scalding. He had kind of built up a resistance to hear from coffee over the years. He cradled the mug in his hands as he shuffled back to his desk. He had just taken another sip when he saw something on his desk that made him choke on his coffee.

Gavin coughed to clear his throat and set the mug down before he dropped it. Then he just stared at the single flower that was just sitting there in front of his keyboard. A single rose that was the brightest, richest red he had ever seen. He carefully picked it up, unsure whether it was real or fake. He felt awkward as he held it up to his face to see if it had any scent, and oh… it smelled so incredibly sweet. It was amazing.

Gavin swore he felt his cheeks growing hot and knew he had to look like an absolute idiot right now, just standing there, dumbfounded and holding a freaking rose. His eyes quickly darted around the station to see if anyone was watching, or reacting like they had been the one to put the rose on his desk. What he didn’t notice was Conan, who was just sitting there at his desk, working on a file, and smiling ever so faintly. 

* * *

 

Markus smiled as the door to the mansion opened for him and Simon upon recognizing him. He was excited to have had the chance to introduce Simon to Carl. And it was nice to get a break from being the leader of Jericho. He often missed the life he had had before. But he also liked his new life. Luka welcomed the two when they came in, saying that he would notify Carl and that they could come to the studio when they were ready.

Simon smiled as he watched Markus slip into what seemed like a familiar routine. He held the boutique of flowers they had brought while Markus took off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack. He had noticed Markus had chosen to wear black clothes that were similar to what he had worn while he was Carl’s caretaker. Simon knew this was because Markus wanted something familiar, and because he was very close to Carl. Father and son close. Simon followed Markus when he went into the kitchen to get a vase.

Markus picked a simple blue vase that was slightly transparent. He filled the vase with lukewarm water before carefully taking the flowers from Simon and placing them in the vase. He adjusted the arrangement so that it was perfect and would be very appealing to look at. Maybe he would even paint them if Carl let them. An arrangement of chrysanthemums with a few lavender and white heathers as accents. He looked at Simon and smiled before carrying the vase and flowers to the studio, with Simon walking next to him.

Markus was delighted to see that Carl was feeling well enough again to paint a little. Carl had slowly started to make some improvements in his health after learning Markus was okay. Markus visited as often as he could to check on Carl, sometimes giving Luka sometime off by taking care of Carl. It was good to see Carl happy. He knew Carl was getting old so he wanted to make the last of his life as happy as possible. 

Carl turned his head to see who came in and smiled when he saw it was Markus and the blonde android Markus was always talking about. “Markus, it's so good to see you,” He pushed his wheelchair away from the painting he was working on and had Luka push him over to where Markus had just place a vase of beautiful flowers on one of the tables. “And this must be the Simon that’ve I’ve heard so much about.” He had every intention to tease Markus to no ends.

Simon registered that a blush rose to his cheeks when he heard that Markus had apparently told Carl a lot about him. “Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir. I want to thank you for being such an influence on Markus. I’m.. w-we’re very lucky to have him at Jericho,” He quickly corrected himself from saying he was so lucky to have Markus to Jericho was lucky to have Markus. He was still quite shy about his relationship with Markus. He could run Jericho, run the parts of being a leader of the android revolution that Markus couldn’t, he was strong. But he was still kind and soft. Which was where the shyness just about his relationship with Markus came from.

“Play nice, Carl,” Markus said in a friendly manner. “I’m glad to see you are doing better Carl. We brought flowers, not that you needed the extra color,” He joked, because Carl was a painter and his house was actually quite bright and colorful. “I hope you’re being nice to Luka. You know he cares about your wellbeing, just like I do.” Markus always checked on Luka during these visits. He wanted the android to understand that he was free but Luka was fairly quiet and Markus was sure some people mistook him for still being a machine, even though he wasn’t.

“I am playing nice. I can’t help it if I’m happy to finally meet Simon,” Carl stated. “Really, its an absolute pleasure as well Simon. You’re so polite, a sweet boy. Maybe I’ll paint a portrait of you when I have more strength. But in the meantime I want to know more about you. Markus won’t tell me everything,” Carl motioned for Markus to push him into the living room, wanting to give Luka a break. “I want to know all the details about how you won Markus over, son,” Carl told Simon, already taking to calling him son. 

Simon was absolutely embarrassed at this point, trying to cover the bright blue blush on his face with his hands. Markus couldn’t help but laugh, “Carl,” He complained but in a fond way as he brought Carl into the living room. He wondered if he didn’t have to lead Jericho, if this could be his family. Markus smiled at the thought. Carl, Simon, they were his family. Even if they couldn’t all live under the same roof because he and Simon had responsibilities that kept them away, it was still a family, and very special. Markus loved both of them.

 


End file.
